Speed & Horatio: Lost Son
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: I'm really tired of denial fics. FIRST SPEED/H FIC! Summary: Speed isn't really dead and Horatio's offering. H/S Rated T because it's slash


A/N: *blinks* ummmm.... Hi. *clears throat* Sarah here. I'm gonna go insane if I don't do this series. Sooooooooo I'm a Speed/Horatio shipper. I'm also done with the denial. :) I'm also a newbie-ish slash writer. I'm apologizing ahead of time for anything screwed up with these episodes because I can't find really good recaps.

Oh, you wanna know what I'm doing! Well, have you heard of LacytheDemonicDuck? She is like my BFF, and well, she has 2 episode by episode series, one Don Flack and Jessica Angell from CSI:NY and the other Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss from Criminal Minds. So, I decided, Horatio can't live without Speed. It's just wrong.

So, I welcome you into my universe of Speed and Horatio slash stories and I'm serious about being sorry.

Disclaimer: Look above! *points to A/N* Now, what do you think?!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Timothy Speedle shuddered in pain as Alexx just barely cut his skin.

She leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry baby. We have to make it real. Horatio's watching you."

Tim's eyes fluttered. "He needs to know." He breathed as Alexx kept her scapel on his shoulder.

She gasped.

"Alexx?" Horatio's voice came through the mic to Autopsy.

"Horatio, you need to come down here." Alexx said, setting the scapel down on the table.

Horatio rushed down the stairs to Autopsy and burst through the door. "What's wrong?"

Alexx touched Tim's shoulder as he moved slightly. "He's still alive Horatio." She said.

"What?!" Horatio rarely lost his cool, though it seemed as though he was about to.

"Don't yell at her." Speed wheezed.

"Speed?" Horatio rushed to his side. "Speed? You-you're alive?"

Tim nodded.

"He's really drained Horatio. They had to drug him up big time for the transport." Alexx said, brushing Tim's hair back as he tried to move his arms.

Tim moaned as he rotated his left shoulder.

"That's gonna be sore. They hit you with a high caliber bullet."

"No shit." Tim grumbled.

"No need to get snappy. Horatio, honey, can you go get Speed some spare clothes? They brought his stuff from his locker into your office. Act natural." Alexx commented as Horatio walked out

~*~

Speed was sitting in Alexx's office after day shift had gone home mourning. Horatio was standing with Alexx in the doorway, talking. The blinds were drawn as Alexx closed the door.

"Who is after you Tim?" Horatio asked after Alexx shut the door.

"Some mobster from Vegas decided to try and take out people who related were friends of Nick Stokes without people actually noticing. Well, someone from LVPD found my name in a black book at a scene and decided to have me "killed" for my own good. Now, that was set for a couple weeks from now, but they had my kevlar filled with cloned blood." Speed said.

"What about the blood you coughed up?" Horatio was eager to know who the hell could come up with something like this.

Time opened his mouth. "All I had to do was puncture a few "bags" in my teeth disguised as fillings. They fitted me with them this morning, before we went to the jewelry store." Speed explained.

"Are Alexx and I the only ones who know?" Horatio pressed on.

"Yes, besides CIA, you are." Tim said.

"CIA has this under control? No wonder you weren't protected." Horatio muttered.

"Something against Feds?" Tim joked.

"Yes. They're more screwed up than most LEOs." Horatio said.

"Okay. Well, I can't go home. The mobster apparently has it under some sort of surveillance. I've been staying in an apartment for the past month and a half." Speed said.

"Well that's no good. You can stay at my place." Horatio offered.

"How can I resist that offer? Though, I can't come back to work." Tim said.

"We'll figure something out Speed. Right now, we need to keep you protected." Horatio said.

"Well it's settled then. Horatio can get his car and he can take you to your apartment to get your things and you can stay at Horatio's house until CIA and LVPD figure out what the hell is going on." Alexx said, ushering Horatio out of her office.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Good start? I hope so, 'cause I got nothing. Flame policy: flames will be burned in the deepest recesses of my neighbor's black hole of a heart. That policy will stand throughout my series. Now, review. And seriously, flames will be ignored and burned.

Kisses! *crosses fingers*

~Sarah~


End file.
